1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device that has a flexible interface board.
2. Related Art
In general, an electro-optical device has a structure in which electro-optical materials, such as liquid crystal, are interposed between two substrates. Further, an electro-optical device includes wiring lines, such as gate lines or source lines, which drive the electro-optical materials thereof for every pixel, and a driver IC that supplies driving signals to the wiring lines on the basis of the image display signals supplied from a control device.
As an interface board for electrically connecting a main board for controlling an electronic apparatus and an electro-optical device, an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) has been used. The electro-optical device receives image display signals through the FPC. The FPC corresponds to a flexible printed circuit board upon which wiring lines and circuits necessary for display driving control are formed. In recent years, high-speed data transmission through the FPC has been increasingly required.
In JP-A-2004-96047, a method of installing an FPC on an electro-optical device is disclosed.
However, when high-speed data transmission is performed, it is difficult for a high-frequency signal to be stabilized so as to be transmitted through the FPC.